Something In The Way She Moves
by Awesometrex14
Summary: Ever since the day her uncle raped her, McKayla's life has change completely. Barely even in her mid-twenties she has a seven year old son Roger. A month after Roger was born, they moved out to Liverpool, England to live with Grandma Tiff. On Grandma's birthday, Roger brings a friend over for breakfast. Not a seven year old like him, a twenty year old. George Harrison.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Mummy! Mummy! I found a lady bug!" My seven year old son Roger screamed, running inside holding a lady bug. Smiling I put down my tea and looked at the lady bug he put in front of me. "Ya see mummy! Ya see! It has seven dots on its back! That means he's seven years old!"

"Seven years old just like you!" He laughed and sat next to me. "Now go put the 'ittle fella back, his mummy is probably looking for him!" Nodding his head he ran back outside, his dirty blonde hair glistened in the sun, his white skin was getting darker from always being outside. Looking at the time I notice I had to get ready for work, sighing I got up and made my way to the kitchen. In the kitchen I found my grandma doing the dishes. "Grandma Do ya mind watching Roger? I have to go to work." I asked helping her dry off the dishes.

"Not at all sweetie! Now you go get ready, and I'll bring Roger in for a snack." She replied smiling, smiling back I kissed her on the cheek and went to the bathroom, then remembering I needed my work clothes, I walked to my bedroom, and got my clothes.

Now walking to the bathroom, I shut the door, changed out of my dress, and into my work shirt, pants, and flats. Looking in the mirror my blonde hair was turning fuzzy, my skin is more pale then Roger's, and my green eyes looked brown from the light in the bathroom. Not having time to straighten my hair again, I put it in a pony-tail, and made my way out the door. Telling my grandma and Roger bye, I got my jacket, and walked outside.

The cool England air sent a few shivers down my back. Now I'm not from England, I'm from the states, my dad's family is from England. So I moved out here a month before Roger came to be. When I first got here I lived with my grandma for a while, until two years after Roger was born I got a job at a music store, I got us a flat. A year after I got my flat my grandma moved in with us.

That was all in the late 1950's, and early 1960's. Now its 1964, Roger is in school, I'm getting better pay then I did before, and Grandma is planning on moving back to the states. Finally making it to the music store, I walked in and saw my boss Terry, a guy, leaning against the counter. "Ello Kayla." Terry greeted, smiling when I walked in.

"Ello Terry. Any business this morning?" I asked, he shook his head, and with that I got to work. First I have to organized records, alphapteical, and then posters by the bands. After I'm finish with that I go to the back of the store and make orders. After all that is done I work at the register for a good five hours or so. Doing my first job I walked in the back of the store, got the boxes the records were in, and took them back in the front. Opening the first box, I took out all the records, put them were they needed to be, and continued that with the other five boxes. Luckily there was copies of most of the records so it didn't take me as long than usual, maybe an hour shorter than usual. After I finished that, I threw the boxes away, and got the posters I needed to put away. The good thing is we don't sell a lot of posters, so it took me about a good five minutes to put them away.

Making my way to the back of the store, I got my clipboard and pencil, then made my way back to the front. Walking around the store I started marking things down that we needed, first thing I put down was piano books, and the second thing I put down was instruments, then so on. I was actually amazed when I only had to put about eight things on the ordering list. Handing the list to Terry he nodded his head in approval, and made his way to the back of the store to make the orders.

Finally I started working the register, for some reason this was my favorite part of working. I don't know why, maybe because we hardly get business, and when we do the person is looking for something we don't have. That's until today when we actually got customers, and they actually bought something.

The bells chimed on the door, telling me someone has just entered. Looking over at who walked in I saw two guys, I didn't actually get to see their face. Shrugging it off, I sat on a chair behind the counter and pulled out a book. There was a loud crash over by the guitars and piano books. "Bloody Hell! What are ya guys doing over there?!" I screamed getting up from my chair.

"Sorry ma'am! We'll pick it up!" One of the guys screamed back to me. Shaking my head I sat back down on my chair and continued to read. _Hopefully! Just hopefully they don't break anything! If not it'll come out of my pay!_ "Ya no ma'am, ya a lovely 'ittle bird!" The voice said and walked up to the counter with two records. Looking up from my book, I rolled my eyes and continued to read. He chuckled and started ringing the bell on the counter. "Best customer service." He said sarcastically.

"Mm hmm." I put the book down and walked up to the counter. Looking at the records he bought, I put them in a bag and rang it up. "Five pounds." I said looking up at him and handed him his bag. He nodded and handed me the money, I gave him his receipt and sat back down. But instead of leaving he stood there staring at me. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya just a cute 'ittle bird." He said still looking at me, rolling my eyes I continued to read. "And I'm waiting for me lad as he looks at the records." I still didn't get to see what he looks like because he was covering his face. After a while he stopped staring at me and looked at the guitar picks that were on the counter. Eventually his friend came up with four records, yet again getting up from the chair, I took the records, rung them up, and put them in a bag.

"Ten pounds." He pulled out his wallet and started looking for the money. He put his wallet away along with no money.

"Ya think I can borrow ten pounds?" The guy that came up asked his friend. The guy that said I was cute looked through his wallet and shook his head.

"Sorry Rich, all I have left is five." Me feeling bad that he couldn't buy the records handed him the bag.

"On me, I'll pay." I said to the one who couldn't buy the records.

"Ya sure luv? Don't want to get ya fired." He hesitated and tried handing me back the bag. I laughed and gave him the bag.

"Positive. Ya won't get me fired, me boss doesn't care. He does it all the time."

"Thank ya!" He said and they both walked out of the store with smiles, and their bags, don't forget the bags. I laughed as they walked out of the store, I sat back down and waited for any more customers. And exactly how I thought I would go the day went by slow, slower than usual, slower than a turtle. Sighing I reread my book.

Finally after a long day at work, I locked up the shop, and made my way home. As I walked up the block there was footsteps coming up from behind me. Picking up my speed I ended up tripping on falling on nearby grass. The figure ran up to me and put a hand out to help me up. "Ya okay luv. Looked like ya fell 'retty hard." A voice said.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I grabbed the person's hand and they lifted me up from the ground. "Thank you, but I best be going." I said to the person and continued my walk.

"Let me walk ya." He insisted.

"No I'm fine, I only live up the block. I prefer to walk home alone."

"Okay if ya insist. See ya around." And with that the person continued on their way. Finally making it home I walked in quietly not wanting to wake up grandma or Roger. Putting my jacket and shoes up, I made my way upstairs to Roger's room. Slowly opening the door I peeked in and notice he wasn't there. Right away I started panicking, then I walked to grandma's room to see if he was in there but he wasn't. Okay panic mode on, I started looking around the house making a rucks.

"I'm right 'ere Mummy!" I turned around and came face to face with him. Letting out a sigh of relief I picked him up, and tapped is nose.

"What are ya doing up? Aren't ya supposed to be sleeping?" I asked him caring him to his room.

"I got scared so I went to see if ya were home, and ya weren't. So I waited in the kitchen for ya to get back." Laying him in his bed, I tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead. "Mummy can I sleep in ya room?" chuckling I got him out of bed and carried him to my room.

"Now let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Can ya tell me a bedtime story?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young unicorn, she was a happy 'ittle unicorn. One day as she was going to 'err usual rainbow, she was stopped by a Pegasus. The Pegasus made 'err feel badly about 'herself and made 'er go to the dark rainbow." Stopping the story I looked down at Roger who was sleeping. Smiling I closed my eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

I remembered the day I had Roger, my family disowned me because they said I was too young to have a child. I was only 16 when I gave birth to him. But half my family didn't know what happened to me, they didn't know what my uncle did to me in an alleyway. They didn't know having Roger changed my whole life, and I'm happy with it...

"I love ya mummy!" Roger said and gave me a hug.

"I love ya too Roger." I'm happy with my son


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was the following morning and I was making Grandma Breakfast for her 80th birthday, with the help of Roger, but he ended up going outside and playing with a new friend he met earlier this morning. As I finished making pancakes and coffee I heard Grandma getting out of bed. I had told her yesterday morning to stay in bed, but she probably got up to use the restroom. Finally finishing making her birthday breakfast I put everything on a tray and took it up to her room. All her favorites, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee.

Knocking on her bedroom door I found her lying in bed reading. "Happy 20th Birthday Grandma!" I said as I entered her room, she laughed and I gave her the tray of food.

"Ah Kayla dear! I wish I was 20, then I'd be three years younger than ya! But it's time for everyone to age. Thank you for the breakfast!" She said smiling, I chuckled and left her room. She always like to eat her birthday breakfast alone. Walking downstairs I called Roger to come and eat. He ran inside laughing, he stopped in front of me.

"Mummy! Can me friend eat with us?" He asked hoping I'd day yes.

"Yes, he can. Now go get him and I'll get ya guy's food ready!" Nodding his head he ran outside and got his friend. Putting three plates down on the kitchen table I started setting everything up.

"And this is me Mummy!" Roger said bringing his friend inside. Turning around I came face to face with his friend, which is odd I thought his friend would be smaller and younger. "Mummy this is me friend George!" Instead of George being a little kid he was a grown men in his early twenties.

"Ello luv! Don't I know ya from somewhere?" He asked as we all sat down. I got him a cup of coffee, and Roger a glass of orange juice.

"No I don't think so. I'm Mckayla Lucero. And like Roger said ya name is George?" I asked while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes, George Harrison. Don't ya work at the record store?" He asked then I remembered, he sounded familiar because he was the guy that called me cute yesterday.

"Yeah, ya the one that called me cute yesterday. Now tell me George how did ya and Roger meet?" I saw him blush a little when I said the first line.

"I was throwing me ball around and it landed in the street. And George was across the street so he got it for me, and we ended up playing catch!" Roger said taking a huge gulp of his orange juice, he finished his food and ran upstairs to tell Grandma happy birthday.

"Ya an 'ittle too young to have a kid, I mean I never expected someone like ya self to have a kid." He asked taking a bite of his food. I barely met the guy so I'm not telling him what happened when I was 15.

"Yeah, but he's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"What 'bout his dad? Is he young to?"

No he's not, his dad is me uncle. Ya see George I was rapped by my uncle when I was 15, and his dad is now in prison for doing that to me. Of course I didn't say that aloud. "Don't like to talk bout him. Not worth me time." He nodded his head and we continued to eat in silence. Roger ran back downstairs with Grandma behind him, Roger sat next to me and waited for George to be done eating. Eventually George and I finished eating, he thanked me for breakfast, and him and Roger made their way outside.

Cleaning up the mess, Grandma went outside to smoke and enjoy the fresh air. Doing the dishes I heard laughter coming from outside, then after the laughter I heard a bunch of girls screaming George's name. He ran inside and into the kitchen where I was at. I heard him mumble something like 'i feel bad for the lads, the crazy birds are back'. After I finished cleaning the kitchen I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch.

George followed me, lifted my legs up sat down, and put my legs back down. He kept looking over and staring at me, I was tired so I really didn't mind. I didn't get any sleep last night because I had so much going on in my mind. The only thing that ever concerns me anymore is that Roger is getting older and he's eventually going to ask about his dad. And I just don't know how I'm going to explain to him.

I wanted to fall asleep then and there, but Grandma wanted to go to the park for her birthday, and it would be rude falling asleep since I have a guest over. A very handsome guest to be exact. Now I was looking at George, he noticed and smiled revealing his crooked teeth. When he smiled he tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. For a good five minutes George and I stood there starring at each other. For some reason I had this urge to lean in, but I just met him.

"Mummy! George! Grandma said she want to go to the park now!" Roger said running inside grabbing Grandma's jacket. George and I looked away from each other and got up, running upstairs I got my jackets and met everyone outside. "Mummy, George needs something to hide his face, so he won't get chased by girls." Laughing I walked inside and got a hat that was my cousin's. Handing it to George he thanked me and put it on. "George where did Paul, John, and Ringo go? They left us."

"They went to The Cavern." He responded, and I laughed. "What's so funny over there?" George asked me poking my arm.

"The Cavern this early? I mean really who does that?" He chuckled at my response.

"They normally do this around this time." Nodding my head, we continued the walk to the park. Roger kept running in circles around George and I, and I already have the feeling grandma gave him candy. George stopped him and laughed. "Ya gonna fall 'ittle guy!" George said picking Roger up, Roger laughed and somehow got back on the ground.

It brought a smile to my face actually seeing Roger have fun, and laugh. Yes I'm his mother I do it all the time, but I can tell he wants to meet other people, fatherly figure wise. Looking up ahead of me I saw grandma was ahead of all of us. "C'mon ya slow pokes! I'm in me eighty's and I'm faster than ya!" Grandma yelled to the three of us. Laughing we all ran up to catch up with her. "There ya's are! Now the park is just up this block! "George looked over at me and smiled, then he walked side by side with my grandma. He started asking her questions, and from then on they had a conversation.

Making it to the park we found a tree to sit under, since all the picnic tables were full, the good thing was that the tree was shady. Grandma and Roger got up to go play, George tried getting up, but I stopped him. "On her birthday she likes to spend time with Roger alone." I told George, he nodded his head and I laid down on the ground. Looking up at the clouds I watched as they slowly moved along the sky. "George why do ya sound familiar? Ya name I mean." I asked looking up at him.

"Well luv maybe because I'm from a famous band." He said now looking down at me,

"Famous band huh? Should I believe ya?" He chuckled.

"Yes, ya should. Why would I fib 'bout something like that?"

"Maybe ya an attention whore." He laughed, and those were my last words until I fell asleep under the tree.

_"We'll be back, okay darling. Ya uncle Peta is gonna watch ya!" My father said as him and my mum walked out of the house. It always annoyed me that my parents treated me like I was still ten, I'm fifth teen and I should be treated like it! Sighing I slumped down on the couch, and watched as my uncle starred at me. Ugh! I hated him so much! He always makes me feel weird._

_Not wanting to stay with him I walked out of the house and into the alley, where I promised my boyfriend Jake I'll meet him. Standing in the alley I leaned against a fence. I saw cigarette smoke appear from the end of the alley. Me thinking it was Jake ran up to the smoke. "Hey Jake! I thought ya forgot about me!" _

_The person that I thought was Jake appeared from the shadows. Throwing me against the fence I didn't see Jake, instead I saw me uncle. "Uncle get off of me!" I screamed trying to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. He started pulling off my dress, and next thing I know everything went black._

_I woke up in a hospital bed, with Jake sitting next to me. And outside a police man talking to my parents and uncle. "You're pregnant. It's not my kid, I'm not raising it. It's your Uncle's. It's done between us." And with that Jake left the room._

I woke up letting out a scream, I felt arms around my body grip on me tighter. "It's okay luv, it was just a nightmare." Looking up I saw George holding me and looking down at me. After a while I finally notice we were in grandma's car, she was driving with Roger in the front with her, while George and I were in the back. He tried setting me down on the seat next to him, but I didn't move, and or budge. "Stubborn huh?" He asked laughed.

"Mm Hmm." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder. "George ya body is like a blanket of warmth."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Nodding my head, I heard grandma chuckle up front, and Roger make gagging sounds. "Roger don't be grossed out that ya mum is falling for me." Looking up at him I laughed and quickly hid my face when I knew a blush was rising in.

"How'd we get in the car?" I asked hoping for someone to answer.

"After our 'ittle conversation 'bout me and the band ya don't believe I'm in. Ya fell asleep under the tree for a good 'our, and it started raining. I ran back to ya flat and got ya Grandma's car. Now were on our way to eat." George said fixing me so we're both comfortable. There was a sudden flash of lightning outside the car and my grip on his neck got tighter. "Ya scared of lightning?"

"No it was just unexpected." Getting off his lap I sat on the seat next to him. Peeking over the passenger seat I started tickling Roger. He laughed and squirmed in his seat. Picking him up from the passenger seat I put him in the back with us. "And just like that, we make a happy 'ittle family." George chuckled and rolled his eyes, Roger looked at me then George and kept doing that, and I well had no clue what I was doing. Roger sat on my lap and started tapping on the window, going after the raindrops. Laughing at him, I started drawing a cat on the window. Roger doing the same drew a dog. Looking over at George I think he was trying to draw an elephant, or cow. "George what is that?"

"A fish." He replied adding whiskers to it. Laughing we continued to draw on the window. Grandma parked the car in the parking lot, and we all got down. Entering too little diner there wasn't many people in it, a few teenagers, an elderly couple, and a family. Sitting down at a booth I sat by the window, George next to me, and Grandma and Roger across from us. The waitress came and took our drink orders, which took her a good ten minutes to come back with. She kept flirting with George but he didn't seem interested.

"And Of Course You Don't Tell Me Hi! You Brat!" I heard a familiar voice scream to me. Looking over at who said that, I saw one of my best friends Carson. George got out of the booth so I can get out, I thanked him and he sat back down. Carson walked up to me, threw his arms up, and gave me a hug. "How's my Blondie?" He asked, he green eyes had a little sparkle in them when he saw me.

"Great! How's my Red Head been?" I asked still hugging him. Carson and I met at the record store one day, and well we just became best friends. We always call each other by our hair color. Carson and I looked almost identical, we could be twins.

"Good. Now are you dating a Beatle Ms. Lucero? Don't lie to me either." He said chuckling, he was from the states so he had a funny accent, but I'm used to it.

"A Beatle? Why would I date a bug?" His eyes widen.

"No. babe their band. George Harrison that guy your with is from a famous band. How didn't you know that?" _Ah! I miss when he called me babe! Even though we're not dating, he's been calling me that since day one._

"Oh so George didn't fib to me. Well Freddie it was nice seeing ya again. But it's Grandma's birthday, don't want to disappoint 'er." I pecked his cheek and he walked back to the table with me. George got up again to let me through, thanking him again I sat back down.

"Hello Mr. Harrison!" Carson greeted George, George was about to tell him something, but Car cut him off. "Grandma Tiff! Happy 16th birthday! Now tell me how do you stay so young?" Grandma laughed. "And Roger! How could I forget about my boy! Your mom hasn't talked to me in over 2 months! I would have come to visit but I've been so busy!" Carson squatted down to where he was at Roger's level. Roger grew the biggest smile on his face and hugged him. No one else spoke to Carson because we all knew, besides George, we didn't need to because he did all the talking. "I better get back to work, bye Tiff, bye Roger, bye Mr. Harrison, and my Blondie can't forget about you. Bye babe!" And with that my reddie walked off.

"Who was that? Ya boyfriend?" George asked taking a drink of his drink. Laughing at his question, he raised an eyebrow. I knew exactly why he thought Carson was my boyfriend, because he called me babe.

"Carson, he's me best friend. And he's not me boyfriend, just because he called me babe doesn't mean we're dating!" I said laughing and taking a sip of my tea.

"I wish Carson was ya boyfriend. He's so sweet, seems to make ya and Roger happy. Ya guys would make a cute couple." Grandma said, I almost choked on her words.

"Grandma! Carson is like an older brother to me! I love him, but sibling wise! Nothing is gonna 'appen between us!" I said choking a little on my tea. The two of them laughed, while Roger drew on the kids menu they gave him. The waitress that was flirting with George came back and took our orders. She took George's last and tried to have a conversation with him, or seduce him with stupidity. Me being me decided it would be fun to make her jealous. Wrapping my arms around George's shoulders I pecked his cheek. "Go along with it." I whispered in his ear, he nodded and turned me over so I was facing him. "Babe! Can we go back to the flat, and well ya know!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"There's a thing called a restroom 'ere!" He said and leaned closer to me. His lips were centimeters away from mines. I could feel his breath on my skin, I wanted to lean in and actually kiss him, but um well that would have been awkward.

"I'll be back with your food." The waitress said and walked away, but George didn't let go of me, we just kept starring at each other. Grandma cleared her throat and we snapped out of it. Blushing I got out of his grip and sat back in my spot, looking out the window I tried to ignore the looks I was getting because I was blushing.

"Mummy! Ya look like a tomato!" Roger said, making George and Grandma Laugh. Looking over at him I rolled my eyes and laugh.

"Ya look like a turnip." I replied making him laugh. The food finally came and we all started eating.

It was 11:30 p.m. and grandma and Roger were in bed sleeping, while George and I were sitting on the porch swing outside. I had pulled out my starch of cigarettes, I always smoked once grandma and Roger went to bed, one reason Grandma hates seeing me smoke, and I'm not going to smoke in front of my seven year old. We sat in silence and starred at the sky, well I was anyway, and George was playing with my hair since I had my head on his shoulder. "Are ya doing anything tomorrow?" George asked breaking the silence.

"No, probably going to stay home with Roger." I replied.

"Would ya like to meet the lads tomorrow? I can come and get ya and Roger. He already met them." Looking up at him I smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that." He smiled back and laughed. "What's so funny Mr. Harrison?"

"Nothing, but I should best be going. See ya tomorrow luv." We both got up from the porch swing.

"Bye George, see ya tomorrow." I pecked him on the cheek, he smiled and made his way down the road, while I made my way inside.


End file.
